Battle Royale- The Finale
by Hitomi Zotz
Summary: One shot. The aftermath of a Battle Royale from the winner's perspective. In part inspired by the scene of Shogo and Keiko struggling through their finale in a grisly, touching and tragic moment.


She limped her way through the island that had now become a graveyard for enemies once thought friends. Kill or be killed, it had been an easy way to simplify something so extreme, class was over was forever now, the lesson was done. 'I'm the star pupil,' she thought with a dazed, bloody smile as she stumbled through overgrown grass, bypassing the rotting corpse of track star Jade Young, her once beautiful face mutilated by the butcher's knife buried in her skull. Some had gone fast, others horribly slow, in just three days that had seemed like an eternity the Class of 09' had destroyed itself.

Could you kill your best friend? Sam had managed it; she had witnessed that killing from the bushes, one of the last ones. She did not know what had led up to it- paranoia, treachery or fear- she had arrived just in time to see him lash out at best friend Chris with his blade edged boomerang, slicing and hacking until he finally hit the jugular. She had struck then, catching him from behind in what some would view as a coward's move but she had considered it an act of survival. The handgun she had thieved off Michelle had served her well then. Bang, bang and Sam was dead.

Her last bullet had been used wildly on Ben. Blood soaked, half-blind and mad, he had came at her like a bull, roaring and spitting with nunchucks of all things in hand. With six kills to his name he had no doubt been the favourite to win. When her final bullet had only grazed his right shoulder she had glimpsed death just briefly. There had been a blurred image of her bloodied classmates saying 'welcome to the after school party'. She had dodged the blow however, skidded under the chain and tripped him up with her own body as she had slid through mud. He had come down hard, crushing her left arm in the process and twisting her wrist. It had been frantic for a few moments but she had gotten free and fled.

She could not be sure who had taken the quarterback down in the end; there had been herself, him and four others left when he finally fell. Mark, Adam, Pete and Katy, two girls, and five guys. The odds were in the males' favour to win but a girl had triumphed. She suspected Mark and Pete had taken out Ben; they would be the kind to unite against a common enemy before resuming opposing paths. It had taken the bulk of day three for the stragglers to fall, by the end the island had become a dumping ground for bodies and she had found it hard to turn without seeing one grisly form or another. Graham's mangled corpse dangling from the tree had been one of the hardest to swallow, he had become tangled in a spiked chain and left to slowly choke and bleed out from the looks of it. His cheeks had been swollen and purple, his neck brown and crimson with dried blood and his eyes wide and bulging out, frozen in a horrible death.

She let out a hoarse giggle as she considered how she had thought dodge ball the most painful game to play until now and chess the hardest. How trivial a thought, how naive she had been, how naive, innocent and stupid they had all been. So easily corrupted in such a short space of time too, driven to kill so quickly, not so innocent after all then. It seemed such a shame that so many people had had to die as murderers. 'Will God forgive us?' she pondered dryly as she stopped limping at last.

She was as far from Katy's body as she could go, her body was threatening to give out now; her legs were aching, her chest was tight and her arms were numb. She had made it to the top of a hill; hardly the highest point on the island but it still gave her a decent view. She swallowed down a mouthful of blood as she surveyed the grisly scene. There was hope lying dead, there was the future ended too soon, there was love, perverted to hate.

She raised Katy's gun to her temple as she smiled at the scene. She had claimed victory over classmates but now she would claim another victory. She would steal their winner from them, and leave them embarrassed and without. The helicopter's propellers called out to her, close but not close enough. They had had their game but they would not have their victor. Let everyone from Class 09' be dead, it was the only fair outcome.

BANG! Girl #13 Isabelle Bradshaw- dead.


End file.
